Conciliación
by Jack Killer
Summary: Arrastrando un pasado marcado por la soledad y las cicatrices psicológicas de la guerra, InuYasha y Sesshômaru comparten una casita rústica y una vida tranquila, conciliándose con ellos mismos de la mejor forma que conocen: cogiendo.


**R****esumen:** Arrastrando tras de sí un pasado marcado por la soledad y las cicatrices psicológicas de la guerra, InuYasha y Sesshômaru comparten una casita rústica y una vida tranquila, no pudiendo menos que conciliarse con ellos mismos de la mejor forma que conocen: cogiendo.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas. ¡Viva yo (por terminarla)!

**Título:** Conciliación.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas:** InuYasha/Sesshômaru.

**Rating:** No menores de 18 años.

**Categoría: **InuYasha.

**Capítulos:** Único (One-Shot).

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** Slash (chico/chico), lenguaje adulto, lemmon (sexo), AU (universo alternativo).

**Recomendación:** A cualquiera que le agrade, admire, repudie, guste o desagrade mi historia, puede dejar un Review. No abona cargos extras a la factura del internet, y evita malos entendidos.

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos._ Respuesta al reto de Kagome_monin, quien pidió una historia de estos donde no fueran hermanos y hubieran claros tintes sexuales, escrita para demostrar que el Slash de InuYasha algún día será el pan de cada día XD.

**Conciliación**

**Jack Killer**

La cama matrimonial compartida no es amplia, del mismo modo en que tampoco lo es su casa, pero sí lo son los prados que la rodean. La construcción hecha de sólida madera es tan antigua como las enredaderas que reclaman las paredes sin destruirlas. La habitación en la que se encuentran no tiene ventanas, pero sí un enorme tragaluz justo sobre el lecho, que utilizan las cálidas noches de verano para ver las estrellas, y en las frías noches de invierno contemplan la nieve arremolinarse, preguntándose si algún día el vidrio cederá al peso de la naturaleza. Si así fuere, compraran otro vidrio y lo colocaran en su lugar para apreciar la luna llena el día en que aparezca sobre el firmamento. Tal como hoy, aunque sólo InuYasha está despierto para reparar en ese hecho; Sesshômaru duerme a su costado izquierdo con la espalda semi-erecta sobre las numerosas almohadas, la única manera que ambos pueden conciliar el sueño, acostumbrados a las rugosas paredes en las que descansaban durante la guerra (1).

Sesshômaru duerme profundamente, como pocas veces en el pasado. En los tiempos donde aún era un coronel habilidoso demasiado joven para su rango, sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo se interpretaba como una invitación a la muerte, aunado al terror que despertaba entre sus propios subordinados por su cabello rubísimo o el apodo que congraciaba junto a su poder: "El demonio de los ojos dorados", quienes estarían más que aliviados de que fuera asesinado. InuYasha detiene sus divagaciones con una mueca de desagrado manifestándose en su rostro, maldice internamente los prejuicios japoneses (2) que acompañaron a su amado permanentemente durante gran parte de su vida; siendo éstos una de las razones mayores por las que decidieron trasladarse a Australia, un país no tan vecino que, gracias a la experiencia de haber sido una colonia británica años atrás, no mantenía el mismo grado de intolerancia que Nipón (3).

Sus dedos derechos atrapan los larguísimos mechones tan rubios que podrían confundirse con la prístina sábana blanca que cubren al durmiente, los acaricia con una reverencia impropia de unas manos tan brutas. La posición de costado le provoca una ligera incomodidad en el cuello, pero sería imposible que InuYasha se mueva; su mano se entierra entre ese pelo que adora oler en la mañana y peinar en las tardes, con Sesshômaru sentado a sus pies seguramente entretenido en algún libro escrito en ruso, buscando conectarse un poco más con su fallecida madre. El rostro albino no altera su expresión pacífica, despertando contradicciones en su moreno compañero, quien tiene la necesidad de besarlo y al mismo tiempo se ve incapaz de perturbarlo. Por supuesto, alterar el estado de Sesshômaru no es una decisión sabia cuando conoces lo ilimitado de su calculadora mente; cabe la posibilidad de que en segundos InuYasha se vea amenazado por una mano delicada como las rosas y fuerte como el acero atenazando su cuello cruelmente, adjunta a una mirada helada, carente de sentimiento alguno, prometiendo castigos más terribles que la muerte. Por ejemplo, la abstinencia sexual.

El odio y el terror que califican apropiadamente el pasado de Sesshômaru no son inmerecidos, en realidad. El demonio de los ojos dorados era un soldado desprovisto de humanidad, quien sin reflexiones preliminares tomaba una vida a la que no podía sacarle provecho. Y sin embargo, aquellos ojos castaños tan claros que arrojan destellos dorados al sol nunca le miraron como si fuera una sombra, le reconocieron a primera vista; examinaron a un joven comandante de carácter voluble y voluntad de acero, a un rostro veinteañero que todavía conservaba vestigios de la adolescencia, a un joven demasiado viejo en vivencias (4). Algunas veces, como ésta, InuYasha se pregunta qué tuvo de especial para ganarse el pase a las emociones de Sesshômaru.

Aunque apenas se frecuentaban dentro de la milicia, Sesshômaru le trataba como a la escoria, con tal desagrado que InuYasha empezó a despreciarlo y, un día, por simple epifanía, lo retó a un combate con sus espadas, forjadas ambas con el herrero Tôtôsai, para determinar cuál era la más poderosa. Perdió en esa ocasión y en las muchas que le siguieron, pero se ganó lentamente el respeto del coronel, pasando a lentamente ser tratado como un igual en la intimidad y fuera, donde el resto del cuartel de Kanazawa (5) esperaba la invasión china, tan sólo una sombra igualada al resto de los soldados. InuYasha resintió y agradeció la consideración nula hacia su persona, dado que el coronel era una de las pocas personas que conocía en ese cuartel, apartando al grupo de asalto Shichinintai (6), sus mayores espinas en el culo; empero la falta de apoyo le obligó a mejorar y perfeccionarse a cada momento, en un principio para superar al coronel, y a medida que avanzaba la guerra, para sobrevivir.

Los recuerdos de aquella época oscura siguen provocando angustiosas pesadillas en los dos. Cuando Sesshômaru abra los ojos atenazado por el horror de perder a InuYasha en un combate, lo despertará rudamente y le ordenará que se recueste sobre sí; sintiendo el reconfortante peso, abrazándose a él, permitirá a la realidad aplastarlo, trayéndolo de regreso al presente. Cuando InuYasha se siente bruscamente en la cama con los miembros tensionados, la frente perlada de sudor, la adrenalina asfixiándolo con el cerebro colapsado, girará el rostro hacia su izquierda y encontrará al rubio observándolo atentamente, luego éste girara dándole la espalda; InuYasha lo abrazará, y aletargado por el olor de sus cabellos, por la suavidad de la curva de su cintura junto a la familiar calidez del gesto, volverá a dormir, relegando los recuerdos de pueblos bañados en sangre y compañeros muertos. Y recordará que la principal razón para comprar una casa con poca construcción y mucho terreno por delante fue rodearse de la paz que nunca tuvieron entre las personas.

InuYasha siempre fue un niño solo, soportando a golpes de sus mismos puños el rechazo de sus compañeritos por ser un hijo bastardo, aceptando los reproches de los maestros por su pésimo desempeño con la lengua firmemente presa entre sus dientes, aguantando la desolación de su madre con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y un beso de ella en la frente. Y sin embargo, si se sienta frente al fuego del salón de descanso, aquella habitación con ventanales del suelo al techo, escucha las notas que Sesshômaru lanza al aire desde el piano y aspira profundamente el fuerte cigarro japonés que sostiene contra sus labios, siente una conciliación consigo mismo tan regocijante que en nada puede envidiar a la soledad, y sólo comparada con su estado presente, acariciando los cabellos rubios del hombre que ama.

—Es poco común verte lucir una expresión inteligente —afirma Sesshômaru, con los ojos cerrados. Por obviedad, en algún momento, mientras el moreno meditaba, éste debió observarlo.

—Sería raro que despertaras diciendo algo agradable —regresa InuYasha, sonriéndole con afecto sin perder su acostumbrada arrogancia.

El rubio lo ve con aquellos brillantes ojos que siempre le provocan un vuelco en el corazón, y sin mayores expresiones le llama; _Ven_, parece ordenarle su mirada. Flanqueando el poco espacio que los separa, InuYasha quita las sábanas descubriendo un cuerpo fibroso más alto que el suyo, al que se sube rápidamente, para ser apresado por dos musculosas piernas.

Sin dilaciones, hala hacia abajo el flojo cuello del pijama hasta develar un pálido pezón, anhelante de su boca; incapaz de hacerlo rogar, lo toma entre sus labios inmediatamente, saboreándolo con su lengua y embadurnándolo con su saliva, constriñéndolo dolorosamente; finos y largos dedos atenazan su nuca, enterrando deliciosamente las uñas en su cuello, mostrando el agrado por tal acción, mientras otra fina mano se desliza sin prisas por su costado.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el moreno libera al ahora brillante botón, lo contempla, lo acaricia cariñosamente con un dedo, y finalmente levanta la vista hasta el aperitivo principal, los delgados labios que esperan ser devotamente maltratados. Sesshômaru lo incita a apresurarse, atrayéndolo con su mano, abrazando su espalda y clavando sus talones en las nalgas contrarias, buscando no sólo un beso, sino necesitando encontrar su pene. Deseoso de complacerlo y de sentirse devorado por la callada pasión del rubio, InuYasha le da el encuentro con su boca, abriéndola al instante al sentir la lengua de Sesshômaru reclamarlo; introduce entonces ambas manos bajo el pantalón del pijama que éste lleva puesto, halando lo máximo que las pálidas piernas enroscadas en sus caderas de lo permiten, y prosigue a deshacerse del short que cubre su virilidad, dejándolo revuelto entre sus rodillas. Aún no está completamente erecto, pero eso no es una complicación para la diestra del rubio, que se aventura prontamente a colarse debajo de los dos pares de piernas para atender su miembro con destreza, arqueándose deliciosamente contra el moreno, sintiendo cómo su propio pene se roza contra la camiseta y fuerte torso de su amante. No hay gemidos escandalosos, sólo fuertes jadeos amenizando el ambiente, acompañado del olor saturado a sexo que rápido reinará en la habitación.

Pronto, el pene de InuYasha está duro, palpitante y erguido, sin ningún líquido lubricante diferente al preseminal, más que listo para violar amorosamente el hermoso culo que lo exige. Rebelde a la petición, InuYasha entierra su miembro entre las nalgas de Sesshômaru, sintiéndolas rígidas y deseosas, restregándose contra ellas de tal forma que incluso su abundante bello púbico acaricia la unión de las mismas.

—InuYasha —advierte Sesshômaru con la voz agitada por el beso que acaba de romper, enterrando con mayor rudeza sus talones, amasando duramente los glúteos de moreno.

Una suave risita se escapa de los labios que vuelven a besarlo, y un pene se entierra lento pero conciso en su ano, que no fue preparado con anterioridad para la intromisión. Escose, arde, pero peores dolores ha padecido; este es especial, tiene cargada una sustancial cantidad de placer, proporcionada por el brazo que se desliza detrás de su espalda arqueada y lo empotra contra un pecho amplio y musculoso, la mano que lo masturba al ritmo de las estocadas, los labios que penetran en su boca y la lengua que acaricia la suya apasionadamente, el dulce calor que se adueña de sí y la conciliación consigo mismo tan regocijante otorgada en un acto que muchos describen como simplemente carnal. Para Sesshômaru no puede ser clasificado como _sólo_ carnal cuando siente que InuYasha está amando su cuerpo y su mente, calándose en su alma tan profundamente como el pene que se entierra en su culo; mucho menos cuando sabe que InuYasha lo _siente_ a través de sus brazos - uno aferrado a la fornida espalda sumado al otro estancado en la fuerte nuca, y _sabe_ que Sesshômaru lo está anclando al presente, apartándolo de sus solitarios y laberínticos pensamientos de pasados que no volverán.

Y cuando ambos sufren sus orgasmos, en tiempos diferentes pero dibujando luego la misma sonrisa tranquila post-orgásmica en sus rostros, ninguno recuerda los motivos de sus pesadillas. Saben que están juntos, apartados en su pequeño paraíso natural, contemplando los años pasar mientras crían a sus caballos, cuidan sus reducidas cosechas, entrenan bajo el ardiente sol o la menguante luna, y hacen el amor en cualquier lado o en cualquier momento, ajenos a la depresión económica (7) tanto como a las opiniones contrarias a su modo de vida. Si un día corriente aparece de nuevo un poblador de la lejana aldea sobre las colinas, contratando a InuYasha para que se encargue de un maleante, Sesshômaru se quedará en casa sacando el balance mensual, despreocupado del dinero -que antes y después de las remuneraciones de la guerra no les era escaso- y del bienestar de su pareja, confiando que volverá para la cena. Y tal vez, algún día común, Sesshômaru o InuYasha exterioricen aquel _te amo_ que ambos sienten y que pueden leer en las acciones del otro.

**Notas Finales:** Contrario a Manos (donde Sesshômaru se declaró a InuYasha) y Hogar (en el que InuYasha se declaró a Sesshômaru), esta historia fue el cierre del ciclo, abarcando a los sentimientos tácitos. Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado, no estoy muy contento con el final, y el título me ha costado un dolor de cabeza, pero en general me ha gustado mucho como quedó.

(1): Primera Guerra Mundial, en realidad, pero como aún no ha sucedido la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me ha parecido chancro aclararlo y he sentido que entonces debería de dar una explicación más extensa.

(2): Los japoneses son bastante reservados hacia los extranjeros, reacios hacia lo diferente, y tomando de referencia especialmente para lo de "demonio de los ojos dorados" a la película Sword Of A Stranger, es evidente su temor hacia las diferencias radicales.

(3): Para la Primera Guerra Mundial ya la Mancomunidad Australiana se había desligado del gobierno británico, aunque aun eran influenciados por el mismo. Sí es cierto que Japón trató de invadir Australia, pero soy desconocedor de si quedó un resentimiento por dicha acción; para defectos de la historia, no los hubo.

(4): Referida una frase que leí en una historia de Celen Marinaiden, que rezaba: "somos tan jóvenes como nuestras alegrías y tan viejos como nuestras desgracias".

(5): Kanazawa es un poblado japonés cercano a la costa del mar japonés que colinda con China. Sin haber hecho investigaciones históricas de ninguna índole o haber siquiera averiguado si tiene algún tipo de puerto, lo escogí como lugar propio para colocar un cuartel dado su cercanía con China, con el mar japonés y su proximidad a Tokio, sería una ruta geográfica bastante viable para la invasión China. Sí es un dato histórico que China intentó invadir Japón y que los Japoneses trataron de evacuar las cercanías marítimas con China.

(6): Shichinintai significa La Banda de los Siete Hombres, conocidos por el doblaje latinoamericano como Los Siete Guerreros.

(7): La gran depresión económica en Australia fue después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero para efectos de la historia se adelantó unos cuantos años.


End file.
